


男神二三事

by yilimiliyi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 傻白甜办公室爱情





	男神二三事

【A】

大家好，我的名字叫Jannie，根据每个人的偏好与口音不同，你可以叫我简妮，简，贱，贱尼，杰，杰尼等等。

我是S城某一流大学的一条大四狗，在一个每天都在花式苦逼的公司实习，我能够坚持到今天的唯一理由，大约是因为我友爱又可爱的同事们，以及我萌的一对小西皮。

没错，我在萌办公室西皮，并且期待着能够看见我的蒸煮公然违反公司章程修成正果的那一天。

我坚信在我的不懈按头助攻下，那一天就在不远的地方！

我萌的西皮，从人设来说，是大神与小菜鸟，哥哥与弟弟设定的高颜值CP。

其中的一方，是我组当之无愧的组草鹿晗，我与那位小菜鸟一致在心中封他为“鹿男神”。

他是那种，衣装整洁，香水浓淡恰到好处，感冒时会戴着口罩防止传染，每天总是洗很多遍手，办公桌理得整整齐齐的人。同时，他会为女同事拉门，按电梯，开会说话时坚决不靠人太近，说话声音温柔，常把谢谢挂嘴边的礼仪派。那种charming得让人想扑倒的气质，比国外分公司调过来的金发碧眼歪果仁都要吸引人得多。

作为一个直女癌，我想给他打满分。

他完美的外在和简历中唯一的小败笔，在于他那个略非主流的英文名Aries，他说他取不到合适自己的英文名，就拿星座的英文来随便充了个数。这样的英文名我们挑剔龟毛的BOSS（我们私下称他为老爷）自然不太想叫，连同我们也一起嫌弃，再加之其本名实在是异常响亮——老爷把文件拍在桌上要找他吵架的时候，喊上一嗓子，站在这偌大楼层的另一端都能听见——于是在一个人人都只知道彼此英文名的公司里，我们坚持亲切地呼唤他的本名鹿晗。

……怎么，叫大名难道不是另一种体现同僚之间和谐友好的方式吗？

鹿男神和我同一天进的公司，当然，我是实习第一天，他是从北京以优秀员工的身份调来的第一天。

他的办公桌离我的有点远，加上大家都是第一天，大家和组里的人都很不熟，于是我被前辈姐姐挨个儿领着打招呼的时候竟然跳过了他，并没有发现他的存在。

呵，现在想来，是我有眼无珠，居然没有发现坐在一边埋头用纸巾擦写字台的大帅哥。

第一天的实习生活非常、非常闲，闲到我对这家公司产生了可怕的错觉。

我在瞪着刷不出新内容的微博界面发呆的过程中度过了一整天。

就在第二天上午约摸11点的时候，我迎来了我的第一个小后辈，也就是CP中的另一位。

前辈姐姐第一次把吴世勋领来的时候，他看上去还非常乖，乖得出奇。

“Jannie，跟你介绍一下，这是我们组新来的另一位，你叫……”

“Sehun，叫我Sehun就行了。”他对着我鞠了一躬，我赶忙站起来，拉了拉短裙下摆，摆出一副“以后姐姐我罩你了“的表情。

吴世勋也不知道是为什么命能那么苦，从第一天坐下改好电脑密码就开始马不停蹄地忙，我能做的只有在他想上厕所的时候指了个路。

“喏，你从，那里，按开关，进去，记得带卡，出来要刷卡。”

“哦。”他去了，没过一会儿又出来，“前辈，我找不到路。”

“……”

于是这一次我把他送到了男厕所门口，顺便进边上的化妆间补了补口红。

他出来的时候表情有点微妙，虽然我是一个很黄宝鸡的女人，但我还是没好意思八婆。

我们回到座位，他问：“我们组有没有一个……呃，一个很帅的男人……”

当时非常无知的我，不知天高地厚地答，“哈，如果你觉得老爷也算是个帅叔叔的话，那有哦。”

吴世勋只用了没两三天就和我彻底混熟，然后他就显露出了他高冷挑剔的本性。

他拒绝再叫我前辈。

“你也就比我早来一天，我被你坑了那么多声前辈大人，你要不要还给我？”

“一天也是天！那你比我大4个月，叫你一声偶吧敢应吗！”

“嘻，你叫啊。”

“……靠。”

后来我想，能与这样的冷贱冷贱、贱萌贱萌的美男成为好友，必然归功于我那极强的个人魅力。

我们发现彼此的学校就在差了两站地铁的地方，于是约定苟富贵无相忘，即便有天不在这里干活，我们也要在大学区最繁华的地段相约吃饭。

我对我们的未来充满了憧憬，甚至YY过我与我的小伙伴双双留用暗生情愫比翼双飞发展办公室地下恋情的美好故事。

——在我发现鹿晗的存在以前。

所以都说了只是YY了。

那时候每周五我不去上班。

当时的我还非常苦逼，刚刚开始学习开车，在炎炎夏日里必须顶着能晒化人的大太阳被教练骂一整天。

在这样的苦逼状态下我更是无心去过问吴世勋在公司的新见闻，只是心里默念着他不要一个人被劈成好几个用直接累死在我当马路杀手的过程中。

于是待我周一一大早再回到办公室的时候，这世界都变了（此处应有美梦破碎的呵呵一笑）。

我第一次意识到鹿男神的存在就是在这天早上，吴世勋一边加工着被曼姐十分钟一催的分析表一边对着朝他走来的我灿烂一笑，眼睛眯成两道缝。

他说Jannie，我知道了。

“啥？”我已经打开PPT新建空白幻灯片，与时间拼手速。

“我们组真的有一个很帅的人，嗯，用帅来形容好像也不太全面……”他歪了歪头，插好了一个饼图。

“……你该不会真的觉得老大是帅哥吧？”

“没有没有，还有一个哦。”

——叫鹿晗。

我于11点召开的小组例会上见到了那个被吴世勋提了一次不够又要提第二次的鹿晗。

那人一走进会议室，看见我和吴世勋乖乖坐在一边，就一脸欣喜地朝我们招了招手，“Good morning！”

我在吴世勋的小臂上狠狠掐了一把，听他皱着眉头喊痛，才确信自己不是在做梦。

在那一插曲之后，我光荣被圈粉，并同时决心放弃与吴世勋借机发展的美梦，首当其冲入一股鹿勋。

嗯。

不要问我为什么。

毕竟，虽然他那笑容如此平易近人、那般可爱迷人，他也，根本，就只是，冲着，吴世勋一个人，笑了，而已。

我就与那些桌子椅子电脑投影仪一样，只是背景板上的一个物体罢了。

呵呵。

而吴世勋在那个笑容的照耀下，竟然脸红了，可疑的红晕一路飘到耳根。他低下头装作在记事本上写写画画，他这个人我发现了，一无所适从不知所措，就开始装忙装瞎，我侧头一看，果然，丫根本只是用笔在画圈圈罢了。

人到齐之后例会开始。由于是创意分享会，不拘泥于发言顺序和时间，于是大家迅速进入状态畅所欲言。鹿晗充分在这次会议上守护了“北京分公司年度优秀员工”的尊严，古灵精怪的点子和时不时蹦出的几句发音饱满好听的英语，让他在我心目中的定位，由“好看的人”直接上升到了“万能的男神”。

偷偷观察了下边上的吴世勋，他基本就只是在盯着发言的鹿晗看，表情完全是无法直视的痴汉——鹿晗举起手指着投影屏的时候，所有人都去看屏上投出来的幻灯片了，只有他追随着鹿晗移动的指尖。发现的那一刻，我真的大写的目害了。

更可怕的是，随后鹿晗就立刻抽回了手，像是发现了吴世勋的目光似的，冲这里看过来，“关于这个问题……Sehun你有什么想法吗？”

而吴世勋在微微愣神后，居然流畅地顺着鹿晗刚刚讲到的地方说了下去。鹿晗托着下巴认真凝视着他，还伴随着他说到的话题皱一下眉或点一下头。他也望着鹿晗，显出毫不怯场的样子，只有耳根仍然坚定地红着，泄露出他内心的紧张。

——这些人的脑袋构造我等凡人真的不懂。

我实力崩溃。

散会以后我趁人不备，将吴世勋堵截在茶水间门口，“快招，不招中午就不帮你用饿了么红包叫外卖。”

吴世勋脸又一红。

丫每次提到鹿晗都能神情微妙，弄得我心中也涌动着一种“这就要嫁儿子了”的心情，这是要闹哪样？

“上周我来的第一天，你不是送我去了次厕所么？”

“那天我在厕所里碰到他了，我洗完手，那块玻璃底下的擦手纸刚好被抽完了，我摸了半天没摸到。正好他那时候就在旁边，顺手帮我抽了两张。我对他道谢的时候，他盯着我挂在胸前的胸牌，看清上面的名字之后就笑开了……”

“然后？”我焦急地追问，他抿了抿嘴，一字一句说得特别艰难。

“他就说，喔——我听R姐说今天组里来了个很可爱的小朋友，原来就是你。”

“他接着说，R姐所言果然非虚。”

“上周五你不在，全组集合了一次，我又一次碰到了他，于是就正式认识了。”

“吴世勋，”我强行淡定，“虽然你们的相遇有点诡异，但是我今天观察了一下，我觉得你，好像对鹿晗……”

“嗯！”

“嗯？！”

“我现在很崇拜他！他太优秀了，简直就是男神。”他说。

我后退两步，捂住心脏：雾草。

这CP，不站不行。

自此我陪着吴世勋一起走上了“小粉丝”的道路，他花痴着他的男神，我花痴着他们俩。

可怜啊我脑海中曾有过的那些镜花水月，都只是镜中花水中月，一碰便散落一地。

我已经对吴世勋听到关于鹿晗的事时便会露出那种表情习以为常。

就比如某次我们正在抓耳挠腮地想着文案，不远处的老爷突然出声，心情大好地喊道：“Oh，Aries！”

我卡到几乎死机的大脑甚至都还没来得及反应过来老爷叫了男神的英文名，吴世勋已经猛抬头朝那个方向望过去。

老爷举起手里的文件，冲男神挥了挥，对方正保持礼貌低调的微笑，“It’s perfect！”

吴世勋上一秒还因为想不出文案而愁得骇人的脸上瞬间浮现出一个异常温柔的笑容。

我需要戴上高品质墨镜才能继续坚强围观。

最近的最近，我们都在忙碌中被摧残得不成人样，而也许吴世勋自己也没有意识到，每每提到鹿晗，他空荡荡的心脏里就像重新流进了血液，那样蓬勃的生机已经超越了“崇拜”一词所能企及的范围，触及了我所能想象的“爱情”的模样。

我无法假装不被他闪闪发亮的样子打动。

一个月在忙完吐吐完忙的节奏中一晃就过去了。

在公司摸爬滚打的第二个月，我在公司四处闲逛的时候，在不远处的另一个组里找到了我的高中同学。

这一发现让我瞬间有种我再也不是一个人了的感觉——没错，因为吴世勋与鹿男神的缘故，我总觉得自己在若有似无地寂寞着。

午休时分我与小姐妹在公司附近的西餐厅里共进双人午餐。

“我早就听说老爷的组里来了个大帅哥，这是真的吗？”

叉起几片色拉里的菜叶，转了转眼珠，本着对CP二人深沉的爱与自豪感，我说：“确切来说，是两个。”

从手机里调出和吴世勋的合影递过去，“这是其中一个，怎么样？啧，还有我们鹿男神也很帅，但我还没偷拍照片。”

在小姐妹赞叹的声音里我极其虚荣地呷了口茶。

晚上回家路上想起这个事情，忍不住微了吴世勋，“哎呀，可惜没有鹿晗的照片。”

他那边“对方正在输入”了一会儿，回过来一条“你等一下。”

我手按着屏幕防止它暗下去，就这么干瞪眼三分钟，看着对话框里一张张跳出鹿晗的照片。

周末郊游照，和朋友聚餐的合影，炫新表认证照，假可爱逗逼自拍——此自拍在数秒后被吴世勋撤回。

我：你哪儿来的照片？？！！你黑人家电脑？

吴世勋发了个白眼表情：切，我加了他微信，有朋友圈好吗？

当时看到这一条留言的我，内心只有：嗬你们这对狗男男！/滚粗吧！/世界报我以痛为何我仍报之以爱？等等一系列臭鸡蛋类弹幕。

我：吴世勋，你走。

吴世勋：哦。

我：等一下，你回来。

吴世勋：“你不要多想，是之前鹿晗紧急找到我帮他送一份文件到江东去，他把文件夹递给我突然就说‘Sehun我加了你微信你通过一下，待会儿有情况随时联络我。’当时我也懵啊，赶紧就按了同意了，就这么简单！”

我：简单到你要特地急吼吼发条语音过来解释？

吴世勋：那样的情况下难道还有不通过请求的道理吗？你能用公事公办的眼光来看待这样一件简单的小事吗你这腐大姐！

我：我比你小半年谢谢。你是我偶吧谢谢。

我：嫉妒你们这种得到宠爱还傲娇的小公举。

我：所以你是为什么还一副不情愿的语气啊摔！（手动中指）

我：然后呢？有后文吗？

吴世勋：“没有啊，就那天他问我路上还好吗堵车吗，我说还好；他说办公楼好找吗会迷路吗，我说我已经到了；他说你回来的时候买点东西吃吧麻烦你啦辛苦了，我说哦好的。”

我：……

我：………………

吴世勋：顺便之前七夕节的时候，他晚上敲了我，祝我七夕快乐，没了。我看八成群发的。

我：呵……那天是我的生日，他也只在team的群里跟着大家发了个蛋糕的表情……

吴世勋：点蜡。（蜡烛.gif）

日，我发誓我隔着屏幕看到吴世勋咧开的嘴角了。

我应该生气的，可是我没有。我不仅没有一点怒气，反而想下车跑圈。

我在心中竖起中指，高喊 “请你们继续我不会就这样轻易地齁带”。

我想我是生病了。

【B】

大家好，我是吴世勋，是S城某“非”一流大学的一条大四狗，相信我的同事贱妮已经向大家介绍过了。

在我开始阐述我的心情之前，首先我希望大家不要听贱妮妖言惑众，我与鹿男神只是纯洁的男男关系，啊不，同事关系。

除了第一次和男神说话竟是在厕所这件事不太科学之外，我和鹿男神的后续发展都非常正常，绝对没有超出国民预测可能。

希望大家不要误解。

下面请允许我开始我的陈述：

最近我陷入了一个怪圈，我发现我可能暗恋起了鹿晗。

什么？你们说这已经超出了你们的预测可能？

别逗了好吗，贱妮在上一楼形容得如此明确你们还感受不出？一看你们就是单身狗当久了对吧？

好我继续。

我发现自己心情有了明显变化。

我再也无法用普通的看待同事的眼光去给鹿晗的任何行为举止定性或评价，他所做的一切，都会被我的心不受控制地曲解，带上别的含义。同时，我在鹿晗面前的表现，哪怕只是偶尔的小缺点，也在我心中被不断放大，我为在他面前出差错的自己纠结不已。

我将他和他对我的印象看得愈加重要，我觉得这对于所有暗恋者而言，正是一个危险的信号。

最近我在这风平浪静的办公室里找到了我的一个潜在情敌。

她和我们全组人的位置都坐得很近，偏偏并不属于我们组，是一个知书达理、相貌可爱、身高小鸟依人的姐姐，她和鹿晗一起被北京分公司调派过来，都是优秀人才中的佼佼者。

在办公室英语混杂港台腔齐飞的语言环境下，他们俩凑到一起说起北京方言，实在是不得不引人侧目。

鹿男神工作忙碌时常拖到很晚才吃饭，而那位不知是有心或无意，即便无所事事也会等到很晚，两个人一起晃荡下楼找餐厅。

说实话，我实力嫉妒，我当头一棒，我怒不可遏，我苦不堪言……等等，走向不对。

心里有些酸，这是真的。像有人捏着它，慢慢揪紧又松开，而那颗跳动的心脏就像果汁广告里被放进榨汁机的柠檬一样，沁出的全是酸到牙根疼的心情。

在发现这个姑娘的存在的时候我就懂了，我的暗恋是并不会有什么将来可言的。

就像Jannie开玩笑的时候提过的那些对办公室恋情的幻想一样，它们都只能是不可实现的范特西。

梦往大点儿的做，这句话放进这个情景，结局大概是碎得更快。

在这样的情绪下我陷进突如其来的低潮。

开会的时候也只是低着头抄幻灯片上罗列的要点，平时爱插几句话的人格完全躲起来不见人了。

而身为会议主导者之一的鹿男神却仍然能毫不受影响地完成他完美的发言。

男神未免太残忍，他都体会不到我的心情的吗？我悲戚的人格在心中呐喊。

而确实，他怎么可能，又有什么义务会知道我每天都是抱着什么样的畸念在上班。

切，吴世勋，你自作多情得真多咧。

会议进程过半，男神的发言结束，他接下来有个con-call，要提前一点离席。

他站起来，从会议室那头走过来，路过我的身后走到门口，“诶，我想起了我忘带门卡，你们谁借我个？”

我沉浸在自己的胡思乱想里没有抬头鸟他。

Jannie在边上用手肘捅我，我以为她是想要让我借机对男神伸出援手，心里一阵烦躁。

抬头便看见鹿晗手撑着门框，正眨着他的大眼睛无辜地看着我。

看个屁咧，老子开会急，没记得拿卡。

我认真地摇了摇头。

他的表情有点微妙，视线在我的胸口转了一圈，又用英文问了句，“May I？”

May I个屁。我没带，你干嘛缠着我。

我用力摇头，同时低着头不再理他，边上的另一个同事从口袋里掏了卡递过去，鹿晗说句Thanks闪人。

“你干嘛和男神闹别扭啊？”贱妮凑过来轻声说。

“闹什么？哪有空闹？”

“那干嘛不借他门卡。”

“我没带好吗，我开会急只拿了电脑就来了。”

贱妮露出一脸I服了YOU的表情，抓起我胸前挂着的带子，把门卡狠狠在我脑门上拍了下。

“这叫没带？我看你是脑子没带！”

我低头，这才发现，我以为躺在办公室哪个角落的卡一直静静地被我随手挂在胸前。

我不活了。

【好友圈】

OOHSEHUN：永世无法再在男神面前抬起头来

（陆振华嚎啕.jpg；马景涛咆哮.jpg；尔康大哭.jpg）

评论（0） 赞（1）

赞过这条微博的人：@Jannie也是贱妮

我发誓我要将这个女人拉黑。

这天中午Jannie出门和她隔壁组的小姐妹吃豆苗主题餐厅去了。

我对豆苗这种可怕的食物一点兴趣也没有，一想到要把豆苗蒸煮炒炖说不定还榨汁就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

这世上竟然有人爱吃豆苗？啧啧。

于是我点了个皮蛋粥外卖留守办公室。

前辈姐姐们陆陆续续拿起钱包也去享受她们的午休大餐了，正式员工坐的那一片区域只剩下老爷和男神在讨论新project的细节。

一个状似静谧美好的中午。

把下午要交的文案提前提出来写了一半之后，我去pantry的冰柜里拿今日份的可爱多，放可爱多的那一栏里还剩下最后两只，一只是非常巧克力，一只是香芋牛奶。

我扭头透过门上的透明玻璃看了眼工作区，男神弓着背，忙得脑袋恨不得钻进屏幕里。

鬼使神差地拿起了那根冰淇淋，走过去放在了他的鼠标边。

“正好看冰柜里剩最后两只，就拿来给你了，大家都出去午休了。”

鹿晗抬起头看我一眼，露出一个疲惫的微笑，“谢谢。”

正欲走又被他叫住，“Sehun呐，”口气有点亲昵，听得我脊背一僵，“帮我到文印室拿一下我刚发过去打印的文件，装订好给我。”

“好的。”心情也说不上是高兴还是失望，男神本来就很忙，指望人家这么亲切地把你叫过来陪聊？怎么可能。

我用力地按下订书机，把头埋进文件里，上午开会时的丢脸挥之不去，回想起来脸颊持续发烫。

鹿晗从我手里接过彩打的企划案，直接伸手递给了老爷。

我不知道该走好还是不走好，生怕鹿晗待会儿还有事找我跑腿，便乖乖站在一边。

老爷从第一页翻到最后一页，在窒息的沉默里我和鹿晗一起在边上傻站了五分钟，第一次感受到鸭梨山大如坐针毡进退两难。

老爷把企划案扔回鹿晗面前，什么也没多说只是率先抛出了他的口头禅，“蠢。滚。”

鹿晗不卑不亢地把资料捡起来，“Boss您是对哪块不满意？”

“第三方支出的那个明细，你自己仔细看看，你老是胳膊肘往外拐想着那些人干什么啊？变着法子帮别人问我要钱。”

“我觉得我们需要做得周到一点。”

“人家怎么样管你什么事？我们做到份内就行了啊？”

“我……”

“鹿晗你果然只是个动笔的不是个赚钱的。”老爷瞟了他一眼，自顾自写起了自己的邮件。“你们都这么蠢，我养你们干什么？再这样子统统炒鱿鱼！”

鹿晗这回没再说什么，坐回了座位重新打开了文档。

文件名已经已经是“VER.8”了，我给他的那一根可爱多，外包装慢慢变软，边上已经渗出了化掉的奶油。我把它扔进垃圾桶，抽了几张纸巾帮他仔仔细细地把桌子擦干净。

鹿晗撑着头叹了口气，盯着屏幕的表情很愁苦的样子。

“Sehun，”老爷喊我，“你带Aries下去吃饭。他需要换脑。”又看向鹿晗，“不管怎样你总需要吃饭。”

“谢谢老板，”鹿晗低着头拉住我，“走吧。”

被他拉住的手让我有种飘飘然的感觉，他可没有光明正大地在办公室拉他的女同事的手。

而看着他走在我前面的纤瘦的背影，心中还是掠过心疼。

男神究竟有多累呢。

好不容易换来的午休，最后只是两个人一起吃了碗馄饨，贱妮是断然看不上馄饨店的，到时候又要被她吐槽和男神也不吃顿好点儿的。

男神是个吃货，吃到东西好像心情也骤然放晴。

他问我：“Sehun你怕不怕老爷？”

我说，“还好，其实他嘴毒了点，心里却很温柔。是个好老板。”

“但我看你刚才站边上，都快吓傻了吧哈哈。”

“……刚才是有点怕。”

鹿晗边笑边喝汤。

“鹿晗，早晨不借你门卡那个事情，我不是故意的，我没发现……”

“嗯，”他煞有介事地点点头，“我看你也是一副真没发现的样子。”

我想我现在的表情一定很不好看。

“正好抵消了，”他说，“谢谢你刚才没走，一直在我边上，有个人陪着被骂总比一个人胆子大点儿。”

“……”

“你怎么不吃啊？你不吃就给我吧。”他伸出筷子戳走了我碗里最大的那个馄饨。

“哎哎哎，你！”你就这样欺负你的小粉丝吗？

我不甘示弱，也趁着他往嘴里塞馄饨的间隙抢了他的，当时丝毫没意识到要去回味两人间这种不分你我的亲近。

馄饨到手赶忙咬下一大口。

……石化。

“鹿哥你怎么点的豆苗馅儿的啊！”

所以说，问题的症结就在于，我和男神的关系越来越好，一天比一天有中国好同事的和谐气氛，而我却越来越不满足。

我想我是生病了。

Jannie持续在我耳边吸着柠檬茶信口雌黄，一口胡话说得斩钉截铁，“我跟你说你男神他肯定是个钙！”

“原因呢？”我实力冷漠，并没有从数据表上挪开眼。

“我有雷达啊！”

“哦。”

“Sehun你能不能不要装忙？”

“我没装忙我是真忙。”

“你……”

“反正我觉得他是直的，随你吧，”说到这里，手指竟然不由自主地停住，眼前又浮现他和那个漂亮女同事中午一起慢悠悠走去吃饭的场景。

那样漂亮优秀的同事，陪他这样随和大方的精英男，天造地设的一对，会弯才有鬼呢。

“哎，你怎么不信呢，他肯定是弯的，时间会证明我说的是正确的。”

我扭头看着她，看她一副很笃定的样子，忍不住喉咙口往外蹦的话，于是只好耿直地问了。“那你看我呢？”

“啊？”

“你觉得我是弯的吗？”

她一时目瞪口呆，放下了手里的杯子，于是我又开始工作，键盘敲得噼啪响。

对啊，如果我暗恋男神，那我不就是弯的么，如果我是弯的，你怎么看不出来？

“贱妮，你的雷达并不一定准的。”

盯着那几张花花绿绿的表格，其实我已没了大半心情，为了假装看不见Jannie的目光才继续埋首在数据中当鸵鸟。

我突然觉得自己特别蠢。和他人争辩鹿晗是直的弯的究竟有什么意义？

贱妮尚且是因为八卦。那我是为了什么？

我看我大概是为了，让自己的不甘心稍微减弱一些，让自己稍微好过一点，才假装说服自己，我们根本不是一个世界的人。

毕竟鹿晗就算弯了，也不会喜欢我。

【C】

大家好，我叫鹿晗。

其实，我从北京分公司调来上海没有多久，除了消费水平不成问题以外暂时还没有适应这里的风土人情。

据说一个人刚到一个新环境还没来得及适应便要马不停蹄地投入到高强度的工作中，比如我这样，是会出现诸多水土不服的排异反应的。

我一开始并不信，嗬，像我这样吃得好睡得香身体棒自来熟耐心好的优秀青年，除了惧高和面部表情管理能力不足以外几乎没有可攻击的弱点。你说能怎么个排异法？

而生活告诉我们，饭不能吃得太多，话不能说得太满。

后来我真的遇到了，大约一生一次的排异反应。

砰，砰砰，砰砰砰，反应进行时。

我以一条白羊座颜狗的尊严发誓，我第一次在厕所帮吴世勋抽厕纸纯粹是因为这孩子长得好。我对长得好的人没有抵抗力，觉得为这些让世界变得更加赏心悦目的人搭把手是每一条颜狗的神圣义务。

这一点上我不分男女老少，我一视同仁。

看清他胸牌上的名字也是个偶然，当然看清之后我就对他产生了更加浓厚的兴趣，因为我发现他竟然就是R姐念叨了一早上的那个“长得可爱的小男生”。

后来Jannie那个小姑娘和我说，她觉得我那时就是赤果果地调戏了吴世勋，我觉得并不是这样，我是实话实说：R姐夸他是事实，我夸他也是肺腑之言。

我只是real耿直，现在的年轻女大学生总是腐眼看人基，令我这样已经被喊叔叔的25岁男青年觉得很无奈。

什么？你18的时候就被喊阿姨了？

那只能是你长得老了吧。

我都说过了，我只是real耿直（正直脸）。

我常去寻寻他的开心，一方面是出于前辈关爱后辈健康成长的心态，另一方面便是觉得他这人儿，特不经逗，那种一脸别扭说不出的样子可爱得紧。无怪我的软妹同事阿曼也迅速加入了捧脸队伍，每天喊出我的心声，“哎，我也觉得Sehun好可爱啊，萌萌哒。”

我：“看不出来阿曼你喜欢小鲜肉？”

曼：“嘿嘿，我都喜欢呀！”

他工作的时候一直一副冷冰冰的样子，整天坐在桌子前对着个电脑面无表情地敲，去吃午饭前看他在飞速敲键盘，吃完午饭回来还是同样一个姿势，像在玩一二三木头人。

不知道为什么就很想看看他手忙脚乱气急败坏的时候是个什么样子。

于是我偷偷探头透过桌子边的隔板看向他的方向。

在微信群里艾特他，“@SEHUN，帮我深入了解一下刚才开会说的那个主题。”

吴世勋对着屏幕，动了下鼠标，大约是切换到网页版微信——接着秒回“好的”。

我们无论叫他干嘛，他永远秒回：好的。

于是过了三分钟，我再次：“@SEHUN，下次开会的时候你负责分享新的idea吧，给你提些新要求：1，……2，……3，……Thanks！”

吴世勋的眉头动了动，翻开了手边那本日程本，继续秒回：好的。

又五分钟：“@SEHUN，帮我去下XX楼找一下XX部的XX拿一下XXXXX，就现在。”

吴世勋这回有反应了，他拍了下桌子，抓起手机和门卡起身快速往大门口走，“好的”。

我趴到桌子上，头埋在手臂里乐不可支，在skype上单敲了他隔壁的Jannie：刚才群里说的那些，你也帮SEHUN一起做一下？

Jannie：好的。

我：……

所以实习生是都只会说“好的”这两个字？

再次探头，却看见Jannie歪着脖子往我这里瞟了一眼，不怀好意地笑起来。

Jannie：男神，您如果考虑给我点贿赂的话，我帮你下个药按个头也是可以的。

我一时间哑然。

噫，现在的大学生啊，真不知道在想些什么。

某一天，下班早，我去书店扩充阅读量。

在一本教人如何谈恋爱的小说（不要问我为什么拿起了这种书，我也是一条FFF团的优秀储备人才）里看到作者说，心动需要一个汹涌而至澎湃而来的过程。

我虽是火象星座，却从来没能体会到那种心潮澎湃的心动感，反倒更倾向于在小打小闹里品味那种一下下撩拨住心弦的甜蜜。

我说给Alice听，被嘲笑了。

哦，Alice是和我一起调来上海的女同事，她比我年轻却比我更有才，我很佩服她，什么事都要向她请教。

七夕节早晨她身在北京的男友给她快递来一大一小两束玫瑰花，大的那束是假花，小的那束花瓣上还沾着水滴。

吃午饭的时候她没忍住，把我秀了一脸。

我的内心倍感凄凉。

“话说你多好的条件啊，怎么没对象呢。”

我说，“有没有对象是其次，关键是要找一个喜欢的。”

然后我便把我那个小打小闹小幸福的理论说给她听了，她听完之后笑得五官皱在一起，就是那种，特别嫌弃的笑脸。

“诶，你别这样啊。我最近真的感觉反常，我打个比方哦你不要乱想：我最近觉得有个A，还挺可爱的，所以我就老是喜欢去作弄他，就乐意看到他气急败坏或者脸红什么的……这是不是有点儿损？我是不是工作压力太大转而报复社会了？”

她憋住笑说，“Aries，我给你整理一下提出个意见你听听。”

“嗯？”

“你喜欢好玩的事，好玩的人，但鲜少为了达成内心某种愉悦感而去做好玩的事逗好玩的人。”

“对。”

“那现在你的反常举动，关键词是不是摆错位置？关键点不应在‘逗’，也不应在‘事’，所有的核心都在那个被你逗的人吧？你说你报复社会，难道你的全社会全世界就只有那么一个人不成？咱们怎么还交流得挺正常，你在组里的时候不是一如既往的亲和又善解人意？”

“所以Aries，你喜欢那个人吧。”

说实话听到这个结论的瞬间，我是想拍桌而起的，但理由并不是由于震惊或是觉得她胡扯，毕竟Alice是我周围最聪明的人之一了。

我只是觉得有点儿失败，我已经有六七年的时间没有谈恋爱了，近几年，由于这样那样的自我约束，更是连个喜欢的人都找不到，就在我以为我大概要独自一人潇洒度一生的时候，在这陌生的新环境邂逅了这样一个陌生人，听到其名号的时候仍不知之后会产生怎样曲折的心路历程，于是无法选择一个正常的开头，也无法掌握接下来的走向。

从多看一眼，到多看两眼，到如果他请假没来实习，我都会觉得生活少了些什么的程度。

偏偏此人还是个男生……

我扶住额头。

Alice一脸八卦，“谁啊？我们办公室的？不过你们组的人都挺好看的，我看哪个都很合适哦。”

“……事情不是你想象得这样简单。”

Alice欲言又止，“你该不会看上实习区那个小朋友吧？”

“我……”

不是，是坐在她隔壁的那个小（男）朋友。

“差了得有4、5岁吧？”

差4岁怎么了？！

不行吗？！

有代沟了吗？！

Alice放弃猜测，像是半坐实我喜欢Jannie，劝我好自为之。

晚上下班后华灯初上，走在八月闷热的天气里，我却只感到一阵萧索。

打开社交软件，封面竟然是“七夕，送上街角的祝福”这种屠狗的台词。

戳开吴世勋的对话框，在一片工作往来的对话底下编辑了一句“七夕快乐”，盯着看了半个多小时，最后还是在拉面喝完最后一口汤的时候发出去了。

顺便给吴世勋开了个单独的朋友圈分组，发了张印着店铺花纹的拉面碗底：“七夕是什么，有拉面好吃吗？”

等了十分钟，没有任何回应，不知道他在干嘛，大概在外面玩着吧。

其实我连人家有没有女朋友或男朋友都不知道对吗？人家也充分有可能在约会对吗？

我，鹿晗，25岁单身青年，无不良嗜好，履历漂亮，能挣钱，交往过3个女朋友，上一个是在6年前。

此刻，对自己是否还有足够掰弯小男生的魅力这件事，感到由衷的怀疑与深切的不自信。

回到家再摸出手机，居然看到了两条未读消息。

指纹解锁半天不理人，我急得差点在这一两秒的时间里炸了。

SEHUN：[图片]

SEHUN：我今天吃的也是这家，早知道前辈也那么惨（？）的话，我们一起吃了。

“我们”。

嘿嘿嘿嘿。

按下返回，朋友圈那里也有一条未读，戳进去，是吴世勋给我点了个赞。

分组点赞率100%。

嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。

我在那瞬间体会到了，鲜明到能够触摸的，我的心动。

不是什么汹涌而至，而是像已经烧了太久都没有反应的温水上冒出第一个泡泡，接着便汩汩沸腾。

一个人瞎期待的事全都得到了回应，就是这样的感觉。

【D】

实习日子很快走到尾声。

签合同时以为这份几个月的卖身契长得望不到头，而一转眼日子就被挥霍尽了。

这段日子每天忧虑良多，天塌下来却也不用自己扛，回想起来是多么痛并快乐着。

Jannie比吴世勋早一天入公司，合同也比他早一天结束。

那天中午老爷带全组人吃饭，浩浩荡荡在西班牙餐厅里坐了一排。

鹿晗坐在吴世勋的左边，问，“那明天就是你的lastday了？”

吴世勋看着他亮晶晶的眼睛点头。

才几个月，却什么都不一样了。

Jannie办完离职，下午提前离开，吴世勋刷卡开门，最后一次把她送到电梯边。

“我给你留了护身符在桌上，保佑你以后一切顺利。”

“我也就比你多一天啊然并卵。哈哈哈。”

两个人傻里傻气地乐了一下，Jannie收起笑容，叫他的大名，“吴世勋，以后就不是Sehun，而是吴世勋了。我是你的朋友，有些话想对你说。”

“世勋……”吴世勋认真地看着她，Jannie屏息凝神酝酿着感情，半分钟后破功。

“求求你信信我吧！！！男神真的是弯的！！！”

吴世勋的白眼差点要翻出宇宙。

“贱妮你走吧，再也不要回来。”

Jannie一直捧着肚子笑，就像身体里哪个开关忽然被打开就合不上了似的，一直到电梯门开，她走进去，按下一楼的楼层。

“但是啊，吴世勋，”她的笑容很漂亮，“不管弯也好直也罢，有些心意你不认清没人能帮你，有些机会你不把握就真的会错过。”她比了个点赞的手势，“我看好你哦！”

电梯门哗一下合上了，外墙的玻璃倒映出自己怔忡的模样。

他有点迷之感动，拿起手机，想给Jannie微一条谢谢，点开聊天框却半天没能打出字来。

咦，Jannie的中文名……叫啥来着？

吴世勋那句“然并卵”大约真是个高高立起的flag。

处理完第一件事抬头一看，已经超过了八点，办公室里的人走了一半，他去倒了杯水换换脑子，回来的时候正好路过鹿晗的桌子边。

鹿晗叫住他，“反正现在就剩三个人了，你坐过来吧方便商量事情。”

吴世勋把电脑搬过去，顺便拖了把椅子，办公桌不算太大，两个人挨在一起敲击键盘。

这促成了他以前从来没敢幻想过的某些画面。

可惜他太忙又太累，连坐在鹿晗身边都没能动工作外的其他心思。

九点的时候鹿晗放下电话，揉了揉眉心，问他饿不饿要不要叫外卖。

吴世勋的肚子不合时宜地叫起来，他想中午明明吃得很饱下午还喝了星巴克，怎么这会儿还是那么不争气。

鹿晗拨给常吃的那家餐厅，结果对方大约是懒得再开炉子，左推说没材料右推说不到起送价，鹿晗撇着嘴挂断。

两人溜去pantry偷了一盒不知谁寄放在那儿的冰皮月饼和两罐可乐充饥。

“如果今天能在12点之前结束，我请你去这附近撸串儿？我知道一家特别好吃的店，在打车起步费的地方。”

吴世勋被可乐的汽呛住，胡乱点头，眼睛微微泛起血丝。

鹿晗盯着看了一会儿，凉凉的手揉了揉他的头发，又移下来，拍拍他的背。

眼中闪过不为对方所见的温柔。

1点他们瘫坐在椅背上累得打不动字只会用微信慢悠悠地给客户敲意见汇报进度。

“我们的串儿黄了。”鹿晗还惦记着那串儿。

“整层楼还剩几个人？”

“我刚去转悠了一圈，南边那一片貌似还有几个。”

“厕所都灭灯了。”

“对啊，擦手纸都用完了。”

“我现在巴望着客户快点睡觉。”吴世勋生无可恋。

鹿晗侧过头看着他，就像他们俩现在真的并排躺在一张僵硬的床上一样。

“你明天离开这里之后有什么想法吗？”

“嗯……还不知道，其实我……”吴世勋犹豫了一下，“其实我不想离开这里的，但是也没有继续留下的理由。”

“为什么？”

“因为合同到期了啊，再留好像也不会怎样。”

“不是，我是问为什么还想留在这里。”

“我……”他转头发现鹿晗正注视着他，贱妮在电梯里说的那两句话蓦然闪进他疲倦的大脑。他想，要不就说了吧，反正明天最后一天了，大不了一整天都躲着鹿晗，躲一躲也就过去了。

“我对你……”

“嗡——”鹿晗持续震动的手机打破了两人之间说不清道不明的暧昧氛围。

吴世勋猛地坐起来，鹿晗背过身接完电话。

“最后一稿，改完回家，我们赶快吧。”

“嗯……嗯。”吴世勋揉了把脸，动作迟缓。

两人在三点熄灭了整层楼的最后一盏灯。

下楼打到了车，鹿晗让吴世勋先走，正要关上车门的时候鹿晗的手顿了顿，他俯身下来说，“明天办完离职不要太快走，下班在天台等我吧。”

Jannie在第二天的六点半收到吴世勋的微信。

对方先是问了她中文名叫什么，气得她半死，然后又严肃认真地请教：鹿晗让我下班天台见，你说这是什么意思？找我单挑？

Jannie一口奶茶差点喷：那现在都六点半了，你在哪儿？

吴世勋：我在天台等他啊，我门卡退了没法进办公室了。

Jannie：哦。

Jannie：吴世勋你就记住我和你说的话，待会儿随便怎么样，你就横竖横，先扑了再说。

Jannie：还有，如果事实证明男神真的是弯的，你丫必须请我在大学区最贵的自助餐店吃一顿。

吴世勋：我去，我干嘛要为了zhei个请你？

贱妮顿时心累：到时候你就会感谢我了，你记得先扑再说。

吴世勋瞪着屏幕莫名其妙，还不如不问呢，这是什么也没弄懂还被敲了竹杠的节奏？

他差点忘了敲竹杠的前提是某个大前提得到了确认。

这一来一去的功夫，鹿晗就上来了，推开了天台的大门。

今天他穿白色衬衣，下摆束进西装裤。就算太阳已落山都抵挡不了他的迷人。

吴世勋看着他，他就是自己最喜欢的那个样子，不，应该说他变成什么普通或特别的样子，自己都会很喜欢。

他站起来，打算实践先于言语，哦，贱妮那句糙话怎么说来着，先扑再说。

步子迈得大，不一会儿便走到鹿晗跟前了，他伸出手揽住鹿晗的腰向前一搂便把人抱了个满心满怀，他感叹：这满足感，想必这辈子都再无经历可出其右。

下一秒便被推翻了结论。

鹿晗伸手捏了捏他的后颈，趁着吴世勋抬头看向他的时候，轻轻把人吻住了。

小家伙的眼睛顿时瞪大，像只受到惊吓的小老虎，那神情和他们第一次说话的时候很像。

可这时候，他在鹿晗眼里，除了可爱还多了些别的什么，鹿晗对他，除了可爱也还多了些别的想法。

鹿晗的额头抵着他的，“你昨天晚上想和我说什么？”

吴世勋这会儿也不再隐瞒，“我想告诉你我对你有点儿特别的感觉，这感觉已经影响了我的正常思考，我需要吃药。”

“你知不知道你昨天晚上如果告诉我的话会怎么样？”

“不知道。”

“我们就会违反公司章程搞起办公室恋情。”

“……”

“办公室恋情搞不得哟，影响效率。”鹿晗笑的时候，鼻息轻轻扑打在吴世勋脸上。

于是老虎恼羞成怒，咬住他的嘴唇。

“切，那现在不就不是了么？”

【E】

@Jannie也是贱妮：HANHUN(HAN) IS REAL. 

（IM FINE.jpg）

转发（0） 评论（0） 赞（2）

Fin.


End file.
